Millennium's Daughter
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Tabitha was a 17 year-old orphan who had lost most of her memories when she was twelve. After a fateful encounter with Schrodinger, she catches the attention of Millennium. Wanting a family more than anything, she takes up their offer to join them. Captain Hans is then asked to keep an eye on her, making sure nothing happens to her, and falling for the sweet girl. HansXOC
1. Chapter 1

_I know I should really update my other stories, but this idea kinda wouldn't leave me alone until I had it written down._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original character(s), not the actual Anime/Manga._

_(Stupid disclaimer, not sure why I need it.)_

* * *

**Chapter One:  
**

Tabitha hadn't really thought about what she was gonna do, and maybe that was a good thing. She had been sitting in front of a cafe, enjoying her green tea, when she noticed the bus coming down the hill at a fast speed. Then she noticed the boy standing in the middle of the road, waving his hands at someone excitedly, his back to the bus. Tabitha's eyes widen as she watched the bus come closer to the boy. She had simply reacted; though, she should've paid more attention to the boy's appearance before saving him. After all, no sane person would save him, he was wearing a Nazi youth uniform for crying out loud! Not to mention his abnormal eye color, pink, and the realistic cat ears on top of his head.

But his appearance hadn't crossed her mind, much. She just didn't want to watch a child die so young.

Before Tabitha was fully aware of herself, she was sprinting over to him and praying she would make it. Just as he turned around and noticed the bus, she was shoving him out of the way. And then time seemed to slow down for her. She faced the bus, heard the horn and screams, felt the harsh impact and her bones breaking, and closed her eyes. Her body was sent flying a few feet and she landed hard. Tabitha wasn't sure if she had died or not, but she was certain of one thing.

_'At least the boy is alive,' _she thought as she tried to regain her senses. They had numbed after her head had made contact with the concrete. The first sense she regained was her hearing. She could hear people talking fast, someone talking on a phone, and her heart beating. _'Vell, I'm not dead.' _Tabitha sat up, grabbing her head as the blood rushed from it. Checking the back for blood, she was relieved when she found none. Standing up, she searched the large crowd around her for the boy, hoping she hadn't just run in front of a bus for no reason. When she saw him, he was standing with some other people on the other side of the road, pointing to her.

She raised her hand and waved at him, grabbing his attention. He waved back and gave her a cheeky smile, which she returned with a small one. She wasn't used to smiling at people, let alone total strangers. When he grabbed the arm of someone, she was pulled backwards. Turning her head, she saw it was a paramedic that was dragging her. Her eyes widened; she didn't need them to check her over. She was completely fine, if a little sore. She shook his arm off and took off running. Just as she passed the cafe, she grabbed her shoulder bag and continued running. She heard people shouting at her to stop, but she didn't.

_'Haft to get avay, get avay from them all.'_ She thought. When she was certain that no one was following her, she stopped dead in her tracks and walked towards an alleyway. Checking her surroundings quickly, she missed the pink eyes of the boy she saved watching her intently. She leaned against the wall, clutching her head tightly.

"Vhy did I save him?" She asked herself softly. Shaking her head of the fog, she pushed herself off the wall and continued her way home. She knew the answer to her question, even if she wouldn't voice it. She had saved him because no one else would've. Stepping out of the alley, she hummed a little song to herself as she reached her apartment building. Going inside, she kept her head down as other tenants came out of their rooms.

When Tabitha reached her floor, which happened to be the tenth floor, she searched her bag for her key. Once finding it, she unlocked the door and stepped inside her little home. One room, one bath, one kitchen. And by one room, she meant that the living room was the only room. Sighing, she dropped her bag on her kitchen table and went to take a shower.

While her home was tiny, it was the right size for her. She had a large, sea green, recliner facing her balcony, numerous bookshelves scattered around the room. All of them but one was filled with books she had read. The last one was filled with cds she had stolen, or on occasion, bought. Her bed was in the corner that was parallel with her kitchen table, and was a simple twin bed. There were no pictures, no decorations. Nothing to tell people about her past/family. The only color was her chair, and her bed. The bed was covered in light blue pillows, dark green sheets, and a sea green comforter. And that was about it, except for the sleeping dogs on her bed. Tabitha smiled gently at the two. They were the only family she had left, and the only family she needed. Or so she thought. After getting her shower and throwing on her pj's, Tabitha thought back to the boy. He had blond hair and pale skin, much like her own. He had been standing beside a couple, a man and woman. Both were pretty tall, much taller than her 5'4''. The woman was albino with long ebony hair that fell to her knees and had beautiful red eyes. Definitely not human. And the man looked very much like the woman, the only difference was that his hair color was the same blond as the boy's. After thinking back on them, Tabitha was very certain none were human. But that didn't matter to her, seeing as how she wasn't human either.

Sighing to herself, she placed some food in her pet's bowls and grabbed a random to book to read. It was only 10:00 p.m., and she was restless. Normally she would be waking up around this time to go exploring, but after that little bus incident, she didn't feel up to it. Sinking into her chair and having the most perfect view of the full moon, she started reading Dante's Inferno, in German. Her last thought about the boy was that she would most likely never she him again. Oh, how wrong she was.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I should really update my other stories, but this idea kinda wouldn't leave me alone until I had it written down._

_Disclaimer: I only own the plot and my original character(s), not the actual Anime/Manga._

_(Stupid disclaimer, not sure why I need it.)_

* * *

**Chapter Two:  
**

When Tabitha awoke the next morning, it wasn't because of the sunrise, or because her dogs were licking her face. It was because of her dream. She had dreamed about that night, the night she had lost her family. Normally, anyone would wake up crying or screaming, but she only woke up depressed. She had never been close to anyone in her family, being the middle child and all. She was usually forgotten about and left to her own devices, hence why she preferred to live alone and not have any friends. Sighing, she stood up and stretched, hearing satisfying cracks and pops as her bones moved back into their rightful places. Looking at her faithful pets, she gave both a loving kiss on the top of their head before heading to her "closet". She didn't have an actual closet, just a clothes rack where her clothes all hung. She also didn't have a lot of clothes, but she made due.

Hearing a happy bark, she giggled at the sight of her German shepherd laying on his back, begging for a belly rub. She laughed when her pit bull did the same thing, minus the bark.

"Oh you two," she grabbed her clothes and gave both of them a good rubbing. When she was done, she watched them go to their food bowls before getting changed. Her German shepherd was about 5, blind in one eye, and all black. He also happened to be an endless ball of energy. So, she named him John Dillinger. While she had her energetic puppy, her pit bull was the total opposite. He was serious, cautious, and over protective. He was lovingly named Al Capone. But she mainly called them Johnny and Capone. "Vhat am I ever going to do vith you two?" She asked the air, knowing she would never get a reply from them. Grabbing their collars and leashes, she clicked her tongue to let them know they were going for a walk.

Checking her outfit real quick, Tabitha was satisfied with what she saw. Red plaid skinny jeans tucked into unlaced combat boots with a white button down shirt tucked into them. She wore a plaid tie around her neck, loose, of course, and her only jewelry was her rosary. The only thing her mother ever gave her besides life. It was made up of silver beads with a few scattered green glass beads, while the cross itself was a polished silver. Anytime she didn't wear it, she felt this strange power come over her. It was vexing to not know what it was. So she always wore it, even when she slept. Sighing again, she grabbed her sun glasses, her bag, keys, and exited her apartment with her dogs. Locking the door behind her, Tabitha got this strange feeling that she may never see this place again.

Shaking the feeling off, she smiled at her dogs before heading towards the first level.

* * *

Integra's eye twitched ever so slightly as her servant waved today's newspaper in her face. She took a deep breath before snatching it away from him, determined to shut him the hell up. Alucard smiled gleefully, his smile turning into a sadistic one as she read over the main article.

"Alucard, what is the bloody meaning for this?" She calmly asked, though she hid her annoyance well. All the paper said was that a young girl had ran in front of a bus. What had her vampire so excited?

"Did you not understand what you read, Master?" He taunted, trying to irk her. It was working. Too well. "Read again." She threw that paper in his face, growling menacingly.

"Dammit, Alucard! I don't have time for this! What does the death of a young girl have to do with us?!" Slamming her fist onto her desk, she wasn't surprised when Walter walked in and took the newspaper from the crazy vampire. The loyal butler read the article, then his eyes widened slightly. He handed the paper back to Integra, pointing directly at the picture of the scene. Sighing angrily, she took the paper and studied the picture. All she saw was the girl laying in the street, the bus swerved to the side and sitting on the sidewalk near her, and the boy sitting next to her with cat ears-

Cat ears. Hitler youth uniform. Pink eyes. Dammit all, Millennium had something to do with this.

"And that's not all. Apparently, the girl was able to run away from this, uninjured." Alucard explained, his smile growing ever wider and crazier. She did not like the meaning of this. If this girl wasn't human, and the evidence clearly pointed in the direction that she wasn't, then Millennium would be after her. And who knows what they would do this girl. "So, what are your orders, my Master?"

Sighing to herself, she hesitated slightly in her answer. She didn't know what this girl was, or if she was even dangerous, so she had to go about this carefully. Besides, she didn't know if anyone else had gotten wind of this girl and what happened. She could only hope they were the only ones.

* * *

Schrodinger bounced excitedly on his heels, waiting for his chance to tell the Major all about the girl. Normally people wouldn't risk to save another, let alone a non-human. So when the girl shoved him out of the way and got hit by the bus, he was curious as to why. And when he saw her get up and wave at him, he was even more curious. And now he wanted to tell everyone. So, when Rip, Luke, and him walked into the control room, he could barely contain himself.

"Ah! Hello there! How vas the mission? Anything unusual happen?" The Major couldn't have asked a more perfect question. Schro jumped into the Major's lap, only to have Doc throw him off and mutter some threat at him. "Vell?"

"It vent vell! Und something did happen! A girl jumped in front of a bus to save me! Und she got up und valked avay vithout a scratch!" Schro reported happily. He continued to bounce, even when standing by Captain Hans. It was apparent to everyone that he liked this girl, or at least wanted to see her again. The Major looked thoughtful at this new information, but turned to the other two to confirm the story.

"It's true. She just ran in front of the bus, shoved him out of the vay, and stood there as the bus hit her. Ve thought she vas dead, until she got up and vaved at Schrodinger und ran avay vhen someone tried to grab her. Ve followed her for avhile, und vaited for her to be alone so ve could bring her here." Rip explained. The Major could tell that they hadn't been able to grab her, if Schro's sad face was any indication.

"Wery interesting indeed. Do ve know vhere she stays?" Rip gave a nod, and Major smiled widely at that. "Vonderful. Simply vonderful. It seems ve haft a mystery on our hands. Captain, Schro. You two vill be responsible in obtaining the girl. Make sure to let her know ve only vish to speak vith her. If she resists, vell, you'll know vhat to do."

The Major turned around in his chair, ideas churning in his head about this new child. If she could survive a bus hitting her at such a speed, then she would be an interesting asset to the cause. But something nagged him in the back of his mind. Something that could possibly change them all.

* * *

_Please review what you think! Just a heads up, I'm going to be leaving for vacation in two days so this will be the only update for about three weeks. Sorry for the inconvenience :(  
_


End file.
